1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable baby changing board and more particularly pertains to a new portable diaper changing board for changing a child's diaper on a comfortable and safe surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable baby changing board is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable baby changing board heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,638; U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,194; U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,258; U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,150; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 279,428; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 376,689.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable diaper changing board. The inventive device includes four support members two of which are end members and two of which are intermediate member which are hingedly attached end-to-end to one another and to the end members with each of the support members having a concave to side and a flat bottom side; and also includes a plurality of fastening members for securing the support members in a folded position; and further includes a restraining member being removeably attachable to the top side of one of the intermediate members for restraining a child thereon; and also includes a handle member securely attached to one of the ends of one of the intermediate members.
In these respects, the portable diaper changing board according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of changing a child's diaper on a comfortable and safe surface.